Frost in the air
by DiabloFenrirCerberus
Summary: Meet Alex Shaw, your typical teenager. Getting good grades, surviving the winter, doing essays and her parents forever away working...Oh and did I mention? She's falling for Jack Frost. JackXOC
1. The Encounter

**Frost in the air**

**Name: **Frost in the air  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Meet Alex Shaw, your typical teenager. Getting good grades, surviving the winter, doing essays and her parents forever away working...Oh and did I mention? She's falling for Jack Frost.

**A/N: **You guys should be happy I made this story! Do you know how hard it is to write a story while trying to practice for clarinet, study for tests and all this other crap? You probably do but that doesn't stop my rant. Anyway! To the story!

* * *

It was snowing, and snow meant no school, and no school meant snow day. Alex jumped out of bed, her fluffy socks making it impossibly hard to run on her polished wooden floor. "Out the way!" She shouted, it echoed around the empty house. Shoving her door opened while on her mad dash and she cringed as it slammed against the wall with a big bang.

Grabbing the keys of the table and skidding to a halt in front the back door, Alex unlocked it and shoved it open, trying to pull her wellies on at the same time. After shrugging her hoodie on, she ran outside, laughing as she nearly tripped and at the snow falling. "God, I haven't had a snow day in ages!" she complained as she fell to the ground and started making a snow angle. Her nose began to nip and she smiled then mumbled, "_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_"

A low chuckle echoed through the backyard and Alex's eyes shot open, trying to locate where it came from. Unable to control the hot curling sensation in her stomach, a blush pooled to her cheeks.

"You know, people usually don't remember me, but it's nice to find someone your age does." Alex looked up and her breath got caught in her throat as she stared into ice blue eyes. She finally realised it was a boy around her age, with _snow_ _white_ messy hair, those gorgeous blue eyes, pale skin and pale, pink lips. She allowed her eyes to travel downward, looking at his deep blue hoodie, which was frosted around the collar and cuffs, the dark brown trousers and his bare feet. Her eyebrows furrowed at that one.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he looked up to the sky, confused. Alex's jaw dropped as she struggled to get words out of her mouth, "Ah...Um, wha-I don't-" The boy looked even more confused than before and Alex shook her head before spitting out "I mean, who are you?" The boy's eyes widened as he looked around then back down at her, "Wait, you can see me?" Alex nodded. "You can see me, you can _actually see me_!" He yelled as he spun around before flying into the air. Alex sputtered, he was _flying_!

"Oh, good God." She mumbled, scrambling to get up, her thoughts scattering in different directions.

Try to get into the house.

I'm delusional.

Crazy boy!

As her hand touched the handle to the door, another covered hers and she screamed before backing up in terror. "Hey! Hey! Calm down!" The boy was back, and in her face, his calm blue eyes locking onto her eyes, his hands on her shoulders. He placed his fingers under her chin, pulling her head up and bent his head down whispering "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything."

Alex blinked, "Who_ are you_?"

The boy straightened up, a grin forming on his lips, "Me? I'm Jack Frost!" He puffed his chest out in fake pride. Alex's lips parted in disbelief, before closing it with a snap. "Jack Frost? You're kidding right? Are you on drugs?" The boy cocked his head to the side, unsure of what she meant. "Drugs? What are-Oh you mean those things people like to smoke, or sniff?"Alex nodded. "Well, no. I'm not on drugs."

The cold started to seep in through her clothes, she could feel the goosebumps raising on her arms and the shiver working up her spine. Jack seemed to notice and stepped out of her way, opening the back door at the same time. Alex shot past him, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She placed her hand over her heart as her breaths came out in short puffs. She then caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Her waist length blonde hair was slightly damp, covered in snowflakes. Her light brown eyes shined in the lights and the long black eyelashes that framed them, had snowflakes hanging on the edge of them, her nose and cheeks were bright red. She then noticed the faint frost designs on the shoulders of her hoodie, exactly where the boy had put his hands. A frown pulled at her lips, "Nope, definitely not. He can't be Jack Frost..."

* * *

Jack sat at the window, frost curling on the window at a slow pace. A smile tugged at his lips as the girl he met today, smoothed down her hair and poked at her blushing cheeks.

_Heh...Cute..._

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone enjoy it? I know it's short, it's just I have major writing block and I'm sitting here pulling my eyelids, willing the ideas to pop into my head.

...

...

...

No luck so far


	2. The Statue

**A/N**: I saw how everyone was loving my story and I got so happy that every time I saw someone favourite my story, I saluted to the laptop screen and my parents just looked at me like WTF? Oh and thanks to **elise-hale913 **for the stalking idea ;)

Oh and one more thing guys, I'm fully open to ideas. Just tell me and I'll try my best to to put them together and put them in my story. Also it's been a year since Alex met Jack and she's 17 now.

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

Alex was scrolling through her songs as she walked along the path, dodging death at every corner because ice was _everywhere_. Putting her Ipod into her pocket, Alex continued to walk and nearly slipped twice. Once coming to a stop at a bench in the town's park, she dumped herself onto it and stared at the statue infront of her.

The bronze boy that was crouching next to the bronze man, looked a lot like her crazy encounter a year ago, which was impossible since the bronze boy on the statue was the son of the town's founder. Oh, and the crazy boy wasn't real, because _Jack Frost _isn't _real_. Her thoughts were interuppted as a boy on sled flew over her head and into a pile of snow infront of the statue. In a moment of panic, she dashed to the boy's side, quickly asking if he was okay. Then out of nowhere, she was slammed to the ground, by a _couch_ of all things. The boy beneath her groaned as he pulled her arms from around him and sat up holding a shiny white tooth.

"Look guys! My tooth fell out!" The boy exclaimed as his friends came running to him and crowded around in amazement. Alex sat up, rubbing her shoulders in pain with a glare aimed at the little boy. Her body was just used(unintentionally) as a shield and no one cared to ask if she was okay. "That's right kids, my spine's not broken and I'm not in agony. Just keep fussing over that tooth while poor little Alex sits here." She mumbled as the group of kids walked away, chattering wildly about the Tooth Fairy.

"Ouch, that must've hurt." A voice said from behind her and Alex quickly looked behind her, carefully trying not to hurt her back more than it already was, but no one was there. Pursing her lips together in confusion, she stood up while wiping the snow from her jeans and slim jacket. A cold breeze blew from behind her and she lost her balance on the icey snow and fell to her bum. "Son of a bitch!" She swore while slowly standing up, wincing in pain. A chuckle from behind her made her frown angrily as she thought it was some random guy walking by and enjoying her pain. _Prick._

* * *

Jack leaned against the statue, watching the girl he now knew as Alex, walk away and huffing about coffee. He'd been following her for the past year(Yes following her, not stalking, just observing) and Jack had found her mildly amusing. Once, he sat at her window, watching as she shouted at the TV, telling the actors who couldn't hear her, how to survive. Afterwards, he had _accidentally_(keep telling yourself that) caught a peek as she changed into her pyjammas and blushed(_Jack Frost doesn't blush!_) like a tomato. He'd admit he found her cute but denied that he definitely didn't have any sort of attraction to her.

Jumping into the wind, he flew above her and followed(Not stalking!) as she entered a cafe. Entering also(Making some people paranoid as they looked to the door and saw no one) he took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry, can I help-" Alex asked as she looked up from her menu but her breath was cut off as she stared at the crazy boy(Cute, hot sexy boy-_What? Definitely not!_) who she met last year in her backyard, so-called _Jack Frost_.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, that cocky(But beautifully amazing) smirk appearing on his face. Alex narrowed her eyes, "Look _Jack_, what do I have to do, to get you to leave me alone?" She asked. Jack opened to answer but was cut off. Frowning at the waiter next to him who looked at Alex then asked, "Who you talking to sweetheart?"

Alex stared at her confused before looking at Jack then back to the waiter, "You can't see him?" She asked, pointing at Jack, who sat there smirking again as if he proved something. "See who?" the waiter asked skeptically. "Uh...Nevermind!" She quickly spat out, grabbing onto Jack, who was still smirking, she ran outside while dragging him with her. Pushing him against a wall in an alleyway, she paced before pointing at him, "What the hell was that?" she shouted.

Jack slapped his hands over her mouth, "Quiet down! Do you want people to think you're crazy?" Alex shouted something but it was quietly muffled by Jack's hands. "And I believe I already told you my name, so you should know why she couldn't see me." Pulling away from him, Alex glared at him, "What? That you're the magical Jack Frost?"

Groaning in frustration, Jack waved his staff(When did that get there?) and snow began to fall slowly in the alleyway. Alex looked to the exit of alleyway to see that it wasn't snowing out there, only in here. Opening her mouth, a scramble of words came out, "What? I don't-I can't-You really are Jack Frost, aren't you?" She finally asked.

"Bingo!" Jack straightened up from leaning on the wall and stood infront of Alex(He was a head taller, how come she didn't notice this either?) Struggling to say something else, her face paled before her eyes rolled back and she fainted, _fainted_ and fell towards him. Jack quickly caught her, his arms wrapping around her waist to support her and her head layed against his neck, her warm breath blowing onto his skin. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks before he placed his arm under her legs and carried her bridal style. Shooting up into the air, his staff nestled under his arm and Alex in his arms, he took her home.

* * *

Alex woke up in her bed, shivering because her window was left opened. Standing up quickly she walked to the window and closed it. Glancing down, she noticed faint _frosted footprints _on her floor. The memories of what happened, rushed back quickly giving her headache as she tried to make sense of what happened. Her hands rested on her cheeks as she whispered "Jack Frost is real."

* * *

Frost curled on the surface of her winow.

* * *

**A/N: **Who liked it? Cause I knew I did! Oh and I'm trying to update everyday ;)


	3. Dreams

**A/N**: All these favourites, followers and reviews are making me so happy that I get a buzz that makes me start typing story ideas down like a loony(Lol, anyone remember the old LoonyTunes?)

* * *

The first thing Alex noticed when she woke up was the cold air breathing onto her cheeks. Turning her head and opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was pale pink lips, partly opened and their cool breath blowing out slowly. A blush rose to her cheeks and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Before she could react, the lips crashed upon hers in a fiery passion. Weaving her fingers through the stranger's hair she let out a groan "..._Jack_..."

* * *

Alex shot up in bed, her breathing hetic and her eyes wide. Running her fingers through her hair and then gribbing it tightly at the roots she asked herself, "What the fuck was that?" She knew it was just a dream, but groaning the winter spirit's name(She_ had _only known that winter spirit for a very short time and only bumped into him, _twice_) was something she definitely didn't want to be doing.

Her eyes widened with realisation. If Jack was real, then hell, the other guardians must be real as well. Lifting her fist to the air and shaking it, she let out a loud shout "Curse you Sandman!"

"What did he do to you?" Alex squealed and fell off the bed the moment she felt the cold air blowing onto her ear. Sitting up and glaring at Jack from the bottom of the bed, she pointed at him,"You! He-You! Argh! Get out!" She shouted, grabbing her pillow and threw it at him.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed.

Jack blinked as Alex shoved him out before she slammed her window shut, then closed the curtains. "What did I do?" He then recalled her saying something about Sandman and him. Maybe Sandman might know. Tightening his grip on the staff, he flew into the air, letting the wind guide him to the North Pole.

* * *

Landing outside North's workshop, he pushed the doors opened, ignoring the yeti(It was called Phil, he learned that when the yeti started groaning about something then it pointed to a nametag at his workshop desk) who was waving wildly in an attempt to prevent him from getting in. Walking briskly past all the elves who were offering him something(And freezing the little bugger Steve, that elf always stole his drink). Finding Sandman sitting outside North's office drinking from a gold cup, Jack grabbed him and quickly led him to a quiet room.

"Sorry for doing this Sandy, but what dream did you give to Alex Shaw?" Sandy grinned then wildy gestured to the sand charade above his head. A gold girl and boy(Who looked awfully familiar) stood above his head, then a love heart, then a pair of lips and at last, a little sand animation of lips kissing. Sandy then put the gold couple up again and started to point at Jack then the sand.

"Uh...She dreamt of me?" Sandy nodded vigourously, a grin on his face. Jack blushed(He's been doing that lately) mumbling something before a smirk came upon his face and he waved goodbye before running off.

Sandy grinned and went back to having a sip of his drink, only to find it empty. Sand puffed out of his ears like steam as he went off, searching for a particular elf called _Steve_.

* * *

Tugging a plain white T-Shirt over her chest (34 D to be exact) and shimming a pair of jeans up her legs, Alex tied her hair into a pony tail, a few strands coming loose and falling onto her eyelashes. Pulling them back behind her ears, Alex tugged on a pair of leather ankle boots and a leather jacket with wool on the inside. Grabbing her school bag (A black and white checkard rugsack), she slung it onto her shoulders and grabbed a poptart on the way out.

Walking down the street, Alex munched on her poptart while thinking about how she should use that extra toothbrush her mum gave her so her breath didn't stink during the day.

"..._Boo_..."A cold breath blew onto her ear and Alex choked on her poptart while wildly hitting her chest to swallow it down. Letting out a cough, Alex turned her head to glare at Jack, who looked mighty smug today. Wiping the crums from her lips, oblivious to Jack's following eyes, she asked "So , why are you following me today?" She didn't bother to ask how he felt about he almost(unintentionally) killed her.

"Hmm? No reason." He hummed, hands behind his head and a skip in his step. Alex stuffed her hands in her pockets, wiping a stray hair from her face, "Just...Don't cause me any trouble, ok?" Jack nodded, falling into step behind her.

* * *

Stuffing her bag into her locker, Alex took out her Biology and Chemistry books for 3rd and 4th period. She took a pen out, then stuffed it into her pocket. Closing her locker and walking to class early, she felt Jack breathing down her neck as he tried to peek at her class books. He's been doing that all day, standing to close comfort, his breath always on her skin and it made her blush like a little school girl, which was ironic, because she is a school girl.

"What's that?" Jack asked, interrupting her thoughts. Alex looked behind her, careful as so no one would stare. "Biology," she whispered "it's where you study every living thing and basically everything biology-wise about it." Jack nodded, signiling he understood(Most of it, anyway). Alex walked into her Biology class, nodding a hello to the teacher who sat at his desk correcting work. She usually came earlier, just to get a seat before anyone else. Jack sat beside her, playing with a stray thread from his sleve, wrapping it around his finger and watching it frost over then unwrapping it and watch it quickly thaw.

"You know, if you weren't a guardian, you could loose your finger doing that. The blood doesn't reach the tip and eventually it falls off." Alex whispered. Jack frowned, ripping the stray thread off. Falling back into his chair, he kicked his legs up and onto the desk before asking, "Who sits here?" He was bored, doing anything was better than waiting for the bell to ring. "..._A guy_..." Alex mumbled, she wasn't exactly going to tell him that she sits next to her crush(of three years, what a record).

Before Jack could ask anymore, the bell rang and students ran into class, chatting loudly and waving their hands in the air, telling their friends what happened last night. A guy a head smaller than him, same height as Alex, maybe just a bit taller, sat right through him and next to Alex. "Well that was rude." Jack said to Alex, who's cheeks looked a little red. The boy picked up a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger, a little harshly actually, as if he didn't know what he was doing, "So Alex, what are you doing tonight?" He whispered into her ear and Alex covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, "Nothing really."

Jack frowned, hovering onto the desk, he crouched infront of the boy and read his jotter. _Nathan _was written messily on the front. Nathan had long, dark brown hair, that had the popular look of the Justin Bieber style and he had plain green eyes. _Nothing special_, Jack thought while eyeing him oddly. Nathan whispered something else to Alex, then kissed her cheek. His heart felt odd, as if it was burning and before he could stop himself, his staff touched the desk and Nathan's hand froze to the table, quickly giving him painful frost bite before he could even blink.

"Son of a bitch!" Nathan shouted, ripping his hand from the ice, his skin somewhat cut and bleeding. The teacher looked up, not caring and just said, "Alex, take him to the office." before looking down and going on with her work. Alex nodded, standing up and leading Nathan with her, catching Jack's eye over her shoulder, she glared.

* * *

"It was an accident! I swear!" Jack pleaded with Alex, his lips in a pout and his best puppy dog eyes on. Alex groaned something, then mumbled something about lips. "What was that?" Jack asked, but Alex just shoved her hand onto his face, painfully, and shoved him away. "Oh _come on_!" Jack threw his hands in the air, frustrated. Alex rolled her eyes, they only knew each other for such a little time and they acted like they'd known each other forever. Then again, she did believe in him when she was younger.

Alex ignored Jack all the way home, she really wasn't in the mood to talk as her chances with Nathan were ruined. Dumping her bag and shoes at the front door, she continued up to her room and put her jacket over her computer chair, before sitting on her bed. Jack sighed, putting his hands on her cheeks and made her look up, "Look, I'm sorry ok, I don't know what happened, it just did."

Alex couldn't control the words bubbling up her throat and out her mouth, "You don't know what happened? You froze my cru-Nathan's hand to the desk! Injuring him!" Jack ripped his hands away from her cheeks, shocked, he then picked up that she was about to say crush. His heart ached and he began shouting, "Well it's good that I did! You were letting him touch you, how disgusting!" Alex eyes narrowed.

Opening the window, she pointed outside "Get out! You grumpy, annoying and smug _little_ _boy_!" Turning to walk back to her bed, Jack gripped her wrist tightly and pushed her against the wall, his body pressed tightly against hers, "A boy?" He asked, his voice low. Alex squeaked as his lips pressed against her ear, "Do I look like a little boy?" Another question and Alex felt a hot curling sensation, _down there_. He pressed against her harder and Alex bit her lip but it was too late, his name had already passed through, "..._Jack_..." He let out a stangled groan and then his lips were on hers in a fiery passion. The moment seemed familiar to Alex but she couldn't think anymore as Jack's lips were melded to hers and both lips moved together in a frenzy, almost as if they couldn't get enough.

Her fingers slid into his hair and his gripped onto her waist, she didn't really care if she got bruised. Jack's lips left hers and then he took his attack to her neck. Alex tugged on his hair as his lips closed on a sensitive spot, letting out a groan as he grinded against her. Moaning his name, she grinded back, but then he was gone. Opening her eyes, she saw him standing near her bed, pacing and running his fingers through his hair. "Jack?" She question and he turned to look at her, his eyes wide with panic. Leaning away from the wall and taking a step closer, he shook his head before swearing, "Shit, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Alex went to touch his arm in comfort, but he grabbed his staff and jumped out the window, shooting into the air and away.

* * *

**A/N**: Now who liked that?


	4. Blah

I'm not even going to make shit up. I was just too plain lazy to write another chapter, and now I'm here with this new...thingymabob...and I have no idea how to continue on. I couldn't even be bothered to name the damn document, I just wrote _Blah_ and I'm sticking to that.

Anyway, I'm back and here's an uncompleted chapter...eh, whoops?

* * *

**Chapter 4 - _Blah(s)_**

_Noun_

_A general feeling of discomfort, dissatisfaction, or depression_

_Adj_

_Dull and uninteresting_

* * *

It was a couple of days after the kissing incident, and whenever she thought about it, Alex got shivers. She blamed them on her disgust(_Keep telling yourself_ _that, sweetie, you grinded back_) about the kiss. She hadn't spotted Jack once and the only reason she knew he was still around, was that freshly laid snow covered the pavements everyday. She really didn't know what she was going to say when she saw him(_If she saw him_). Probably babble like an idiot, she mused. Sighing, Alex lifted her eyes to the window where the moon shone through. It was the only light she had in the room and you could say it was a habit of her's lately to stare at it.

**_Muse, sigh, stare._**

**_Rinse and repeat._**

A smile tugged at her lips and she began to pull back her bed sheets up, with the full intention to sleep. A tap drew her eyes to the window again. A grin threatened to appear as she saw frost curl on the glass but a frown over-rid the temptation when she saw no one there.

* * *

Sitting on a sturdy branch, Jack watched as Alex got into bed, not missing the frown. Slowly, his fingers ran through his hair and the grip on his staff tightened. He honestly had no idea why he kissed her, it was a thing of the moment. He heard her groan and his mind just..just lost all direction. All he saw was her and the irritation(_Jealousy baby, jealousy_) of that boy kissing her cheek.

A blush rose to his cheeks as he thought about how he bit her neck. She still had the hickey, he noticed the other day when following(_Yes, following! Not_ _stalking_) but she covered it up a lot. Glancing up at the sky, he stood up carefully while thinking about how Canada lately, was missing the snow.

* * *

Her shoes scuffed lightly against the ground as she leaned back against the glass in the bus shelter. She decided to go into town today, prom was coming up and she needed a dress. Luckily, Nathan had asked her to be his date and Alex was ready was all but ready to say no except she wasn't up for the choice of sitting in the house like a loner when all her other friends were going to be dancing.

She she said yes and now here she was, getting on a bus to travel around for an hour and search for the "_perfect_" dress.

_**How pointless.**_

Walking to the back, her head down, she sat on the seat and glanced out the window, not noticing the chill that seemed to stick around her. With her head on her hand, she sighed, the glass fogging up. A light tug on her hair made her turn her head, ready to insult the weirdo but all thoughts froze when she glanced into those blue snowflake eyes. How the fuck did she not notice him? With a sheepish smile and a hand rubbing his head, he whispered a quiet "Hey."

Opening her mouth, she was ready to insult him and tell him how worried she had been but the words were stuck in her throat. Going against what she had originally planned, Alex just turned away. Ignoring him was her safest option right now.

* * *

I betcha hate me but I seriously have lost any story plots

Help me my beautiful reviewers!


End file.
